Virgin Fangs
by SquirrelLuvsPnut
Summary: You'll never forget your first bite.
1. Chapter 1

Virgin Fangs

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Black Blood Brothers, which is the basis of this fan fiction.

"Be sure that your victim is dead before you drink." Yafuri nodded along eagerly. Cassa was giving him a few last minute pointers before he left. She had instructed him to kill his victim first before drinking, so as to prevent a Kowloon epidemic. They were not yet ready to make they're presence known. As an incentive, she also directed him to slice up the victim's neck after he was done to cover up the fang punctures. All of this was in preparation for his first victim. He was to walk the streets by day to choose a victim. Once found, he would then stalk them till night fall. The trick, of course, was to get them in a completely isolated area before striking.

After much dictation, Yafuri decided not to make the kill with his sword. The sword was a sacred weapon and should only be used for the purpose of battle. He would bring a simple knife with him for the sole purpose of mutilating the neck. The actual killing would be through the means of strangulation. No matter who he decided to kill, they would never be able to fend off his Kowloon-given strength. With his hood up and his sword left behind, he headed out. He walked five blocks to the most populated area in the city and began his hunt on the crowded walkways. Although he had not the faintest inkling of what he was looking for, he scrutinized every person he saw in extreme detail.

Into about three hours of his search, he began to grow nervous. What if he didn't find a victim by night fall? He'd never be able to face Cassa again. Precious time was ticking away. Although he wanted to find a victim badly, he didn't want to pick just anybody. It had to be someone he could truly take pleasure in killing. He decided to sit down and calm himself. He sat down on a wooden bench under the overshoot of a building. He stared ahead at the scenery. It was a nice day. Bright sun, blue sky, and a gentle breeze. Although this mattered to the people walking by, it meant nothing to Yafuri. All he favored were the shadows that would conceal his crime.

He diligently scrutinized each person as they walked by, looking them up and down. If only they knew that they were mere sheep being surveyed for the slaughter. He sighed heavily in frustration. Each person that passed him by was like another cloud in the sky. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. All the blood he had drank up until this point had been cold. Although there was no way he could ever say that it tasted bland, he hungered for fresh warm blood, straight from the vein. The words from Cassa echoed in his head. The blood of a virgin was the crown jewel of all blood. It would be difficult, if not impossible, but Yafuri would not settle for less. In less then 24 hours, a virgin would die.

Some what refreshed, he lifted his head and resumed his observations. His eyes fell upon a girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She had short brown hair, a pale complexion, and the stature of a well fed, yet healthy young lady. She wore a low cut purple halter top, a mini denim skirt, and black pumps. Her face was a marvel, but something in her eyes screamed bitch. She seemed like the type of person who would make friends only to stab them in the back later. Just the kind of person he wanted to see dead. Although he had no way of knowing if she was a virgin, he did not want to lose her with the lingering 50/50 chance. He got up and began to tail her.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgin Fangs

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Black Blood Brothers, which is the basis of this fan fiction.

He did not always follow her into stores. Sometimes he would walk around on the other side of the street and just keep an eye on the doors. The whole time he kept a safe distance away from her. He was grateful when she walked into a café. He'd been on his feet all day and he definitely wouldn't mind a sit down. He sat at the table behind her, facing her back. He ordered a small coffee while the girl simultaneously ordered a soda and a sandwich. He sat there for 15 minutes sipping his coffee and watching the girl's head move slightly from time to time. So intent was he that he jumped when the girl's cell phone went off.

She dug through her purse enthusiastically as though she were anticipating a caller. Yafuri listened intently as she answered. "Hello?...Oh, Yosuke! I'm so happy to hear your voice. I've missed you so much. When are you coming back?... Really?! Oh my God, that's wonderful I thought this day would never come! Just think, three months ago you promised that when you returned from studying abroad, we would make love for the first time. I'm so nervous and excited This is such a big step, but I'm ready to finally take the plunge...I get off from the video store at 7:00, so 8 is perfect. At my house, right?... The wait will feel like an eternity... I know. I love you too. See you."

She put her phone away and then gazed dreamily out in front of her. Yafuri had to hide a maniacal grin underneath his hood. Perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Maybe he had sensed she was a virgin from the get-go. Instinct or no, he wanted to exploit her position. She seemed to be head-over-heels for this Yosuke guy. Apparently, she had been saving herself for him. As long as that whole phone conversation hadn't been an act, she was the type of person who would never dream of doing it with just anybody. That could work to his advantage. He wanted to repulse and shame her. Of course, he didn't have the balls to actually rape her, but he wanted to see her reactions to that kind of threat.

Although he wasn't going to cry for her, he had to admit that he had probably misjudged her. He had initially thought that she was a bitch, but now it seemed that she at least wasn't a total one. Despite this, he would not let her off the hook. He had marked her in his mind and nothing would stop him from carrying out this kill. He snapped out of his contemplations as he noticed that she just went out the door. He quickly resumed his trail, hoping that no one had noticed him following her. She had said that she worked at a video store. Perhaps she was on her way there now. A few more minutes of walking led him to conclude that he had assumed right. She entered a video store.

She had told her boyfriend that she would not get off till 7, so he had until then to formulate the rest of his plan. The hardest part would be to pick the spot of the murder. He wanted a place where her corpse would not be discovered for awhile. He'd find that most likely in an abandoned or condemned building. He went on the move again, he needed to find the perfect place for a girl to die. After about fifteen minutes into his search, he came upon an open door leading to a basement. The place itself was a little more then decrepit. Although there was no electricity, there was enough light coming from the cracks of the door.

The basement held no curiosities except for some broken up furniture. It appeared as though it had been home to squatters in the past. The only item that piqued his interest was a large metal shelf. It was the kind that had no openings in the back, kind of like a book shelf. He tried to move it. He, of course, with his Kowloon given strength, could move it, but it would have been much too heavy for any regular person to move, at least single-handedly. Perfect. Everything was in place. All that was left was to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgin Fangs Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Black Blood Brothers, which is the basis of this fan fiction.

WARNING: Mild sexual content.

He stayed closely hidden in the shadows as he stared at the store. At any moment, the lights would turn off and the employees would leave. He had plenty of time to debate the best approach. In this instance, Yafuri was actually thankful for his appearance. This chick was probably in college. She wouldn't expect any trouble from a fifteen year old kid all by himself. Not to mention, that he had often been told that he looked younger then he really was, much to his displeasure.

He watched on as the lights turned off and a few people walked out of the store, leaving just one to lock the door behind them. It was his girl. He stepped out of the shadows, applying a casual stride towards her, looking out the corner of his eye to make sure that no one else in the group was waiting up for her. She stood up and turned around just as he got within reach. He approached her with a personae both timid and meek. "Um,... Excuse me, miss? Can you please help me? My cat ran into an open cellar and I don't think I can catch her by myself". He gave her a sad needful look. She looked him up and down, frowning in distaste. "It's not going to take long, is it?" Yafuri merely shook his head.

She then stood up with a loud agitated sigh. "Where is it?" He pointed Westward and started walking while the girl followed him. He looked out of the corner of his eye a few times to search for any hints of suspicion on the girl's face, he saw none. He snickered to himself 'Stupid bitch didn't know what was comin.' He stopped when he came to the threshold of the open cellar. He walked down the stairs and inside with the girl tailing him. He hung back at the door while she stepped farther out into the room.

She crouched down to the ground and made hissing sounds to attract the nonexistent cat. He grabbed the metal shelf and started to drag it over to the door. When the girl looked back at him, he gave her his excuse. "This door can't stay shut, so I'm blocking it so my cat doesn't push it open and escape." The girl nodded and resumed her search before pausing and looking back at him. "How did you know that the door was broken? I didn't hear you try to close it and it seems like you went to block it as soon as we got in." Instead of answering her, Yafuri brandished knife from his pocket and grinned, his teeth exposed.

She stood up suddenly and held up her hands defensively."Whoa, whoa. I don't want any trouble. I'll give you all my money." Yafuri stepped closer to her. "I don't want money." She made a desperate move to dart around him. With reflexes almost automatic, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him. He pressed the knife against her throat. She shook with fear and began to perspire profusely. "L-l-lo-look, kid. Think about what you're doing. You're g-gonna throw your life away. I don't k-k-know why you're doing this, b-but it's not to late, you can get h-help." Yafuri couldn't help but laugh at the mortal-minded suggestion.

"Oh, I am getting help. You're helping me to help myself. You're gonna help me in ways you couldn't imagine." Her voice lost composure, raw fear beginning to surface. "Oh, God Please Please Please let me go Oh God no Please I swear I'll never tell anyone." Yafuri started to push her back against the wall. He then eased her body down the wall, laying her shaking body on the floor, her head propped up by the wall. He eased his body on top of her's. "Oh, I know for a fact that you'll never tell anyone." She started to fight him, but was quickly subdued once yafuri grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall.

He used his knife to cut down the front of her halter. She hadn't worn a bra. Fascinated, Yafuri explored both of the helpless girl's breasts with his cold fingers. He poked and prodded, squeezing her nipples to make her scream. Yafuri stared at the writhing girl beneath him. She was completely under his control. He could do anything he wanted to her. Only he could make the decision whether to let her live or die. These thoughts empowered him. He was no longer under anyone else's control. He watched on as the girl struggled. Speaking more to himself then the girl, he smirked."Now, Let's exercise my new found power with a little torture, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Virgin Fangs

Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Black Blood Brothers, which is the basis of this fan fiction.

WARNING: Mild sexual content. Excessive violence

He pressed the cold tip of the blade against her soft bare breast. Gradually, he applied pressure to the knife until the blade had broke through her skin. She screeched pathetically and continued to babble incoherently. He dipped his fingers into the bleeding wound, lifted them up to his mouth and sucked the fresh blood from his fingers. He looked down at the girl's bleeding chest. The blood seemed to gush faster after each labored breath she took. The precious blood started to travel down her side and onto the cold concrete. Such wholesome delicate blood should not be wasted. He lied his body on top of her's so his chest rested on her abdomen.

With no hesitation, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the girl's bloodied chest. Her screams brought a mixture of pain, fear, revulsion, and anger. "Stop! Stop! Get away from me! You sick little bastard! Why are you doing this to me?! Why?!" Yafuri lifted his head up, licking the blood from his lips. "It's nothing personal. I guess you could say that you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's funny, tonight was supposed to be your last night as a virgin, in a way, you're right, but this will also be the last night of your life. I'm a virgin too, but we're not talking about sex here. You're blood is going to take my virginity."

He moved his head down again, lathering his tongue with the girl's blood. The girl was too shocked to resist when he locked his lips onto hers, feeding her her own blood. She screamed into his mouth, still struggling beneath him. After breaking the feral kiss, Yafuri straightened his spine and, once again, took time to observe his work in progress. The sight relaxed him as though he were watching a charming night sky instead of a struggling bleeding girl. Without realization, Yafuri made the first mistake of his evening.

Having dominated the terrified young girl, Yafuri had grown over confident and arrogant. His body had relaxed, having assured himself that she could never get away. Inexplicably, the hysterical girl managed to sense her attacker's change of venue. Using the strength that only desperation could provide, she kicked up her trapped legs and managed a straight blow right between Yafuri's legs. Almost instantaneously, Yafuri's mood shifted drastically. On reflex, he started to curl in on himself, but the girl threw him backwards so his back hit the hard cold concreat.

The girl spurred into action, retreating to the blocked door and attempted to budge it. As horrible as the pain was in Yafuri's groin, the thought of failure agonized him more. Resisting the urge to vomit, he reared up on his shaky legs and started towards the escapee. He snarled in fury. "You bitch!" The girl screamed once again and for the last time. He used his weight to slam her down on to the ground and he dug his nails into her throat, drawing blood. She tried to scream, but all that could be heard was a gurgling hiss as Yafuri crushed her throat. Her eyes were wide no longer from fear, but by the pressure exerted into her head. Indeed, her concious mind had retreated seconds before Yafuri had pinned her to the ground.

Yafuri watched her face in vicious satisfaction as her eyes slowly ascended up wards, rolling into her head. It was very much like watching a minute hand slowly ticking away until it reached the hour. It wasn't long before Yafuri realized that her hour had struck. There were no more spasms, no more hissing, no more movement, no more life. For assurance, Yafuri touched the palm of his hand to her chest, stilling himself, feeling for a heart's desperate bid for life. He felt none. He had killed his first victim. Yafuri's manic smile crept back on to his face. Now was time for the main event.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgin Fangs

Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Black Blood Brothers, which is the basis of this fan fiction.

His eyes sparkled with a morbid sense of fascination and glee. It all came down to this moment and he intended to savor it. He propped the dead girl up against the wall and bent her into a sitting position. He sidled himself on to her right side, planning on biting into her jugular vein. He sat in a kneeling position, leaning in closer to the girl's neck. His breath came in short gasps as his excitement grew. His lips grazed her neck and for an instant he almost swooned from the power that surged through him. Not being able to hold out any longer, Yafuri sank his fangs into the dead girl's neck.

Almost instantly, his mouth filled with gushing warm blood. He drank greedily, clutching on to her neck, pulling it closer to his face in order to make sure he not miss a single drop. The blood warmed his stomach and filled him with a sense of drunken pleasure that he had never felt before. He flicked his tongue inside the wound, stretching the damaged flesh wider. This orgy of blood lust would have gone on forever were it not for the coagulation of blood. Yafuri noticed instantly as the blood began to clump in his mouth, no longer flowing steadily like a stream. To his chagrin, he also noted that the blood was dropping in temperature as well. Party's over.

After one last long slurp, Yafuri drew his fangs out and ran a finger over the bite marks on the girl's neck. He was reluctant to destroy the evidence of his crime, but he had his orders. He grasped the knife from within his pocket before drawing the first cut across the neck. Once he had a decent incision, he started to saw at her flesh, as if he were cutting up a steak for dinner. He shoveled the knife through the gash, ripping out fat and muscle. He worked diligently until he was satisfied that the girl could almost pass as one of Jack the Ripper's victims. His clothes were splattered with blood. As a quick, slapdash remedy, he turned his jacket inside out before putting it back on and buttoned himself up, concealing the bloodied clothes beneath.

The blood had seeped through the jacket, but it was still very light and it was much darker outside. He looked back down at the dead girl. "Well, I guess this is the part when I'm supposed-" He jumped as the dead girl's cell phone sounded off. Yafuri hesitated a bit before deciding that the situation could prove interesting. He filched the phone from within the girl's purse and answered it. The caller spoke first. "Where the hell are you? You did say to meet at your house, right? What gives?" Yafuri grinned into the phone . "Don't bother staying there. It's still pretty early. You should go out, you know, to find a new girlfriend." There were a few seconds of silence before the boy spoke tentatively "Who is this?" Yafuri answered nonchalantly "A murderer." The boy was reluctant to take it all in. "Is this some kind of a sick joke? Knock it the hell off and get Aya on the line."

Yafuri picked at a nail absent mindedly. "Well, I could try, but I don't think she feels much like talkin' right now, or ever again, I think." The boy growled into the phone "What did you do to Aya? If you hurt her, I swear to Christ I'll rip your fuckin' head off!" Yafuri wasn't moved. "As amusing as this conversation is, I've really gotta get going. Before I do though, just wanted to let you know that you really missed out, man. Her blood tasted way beyond euphoric. Sorry, but there's none left. Sucked her dry." The boy screamed a variety of curses and threats, but then Yafuri hung up on him and merely dropped the phone to the floor. Without throwing another glance at his dead victim, he walked out of the darkness of the cellar and into the dimly lite streets of the night.

When he got back home, Zaza was there waiting for him. "So, how'ed it go?" Yafuri's only response was to pull out his bloody knife. Zaza simply nodded his approval. "Nice". Suddenly his expression turned serious. "You didn't leave any evidence behind, did you?" Yafuri snorted. "Probably, but so what? They'll never figure it out. Nobody know's who I am anyways, they don't have any records. Even if they do find DNA, who are they gonna match it to even? They got themselves another cold case."

Zaza frowned sternly. "Don't get too cocky. Just because it went off without a hitch this time, doesn't mean it will the next time too. Remember, you're still a novice and way more prone to mistakes. Don't get careless.." Yafuri's eyebrows knitted together. "I know what I'm doing. Don't stand there in your comfy lab coat telling me what to do. You don't know anything about it. Piss off." Yafuri then turned his back angrily and walked away. Zaza sighed, thinking to himself. 'Something tells me I'll be bailing his ass out a lot.'


End file.
